Electrodes or electrode plates commonly used in lead-acid batteries often include a metallic grid that is used to support lead and/or lead oxide pastes. During charge and discharge cycles, the volume of the lead and/or lead oxide paste typically expands and contracts. Repeated usage and, thus, repeated charge and discharge cycles may have negative effects on the electrode, such as shedding of the active material particles of the lead and/or lead oxide pastes. To reduce those negative effects, the electrodes may be reinforced with paper to keep the lead or lead oxide paste intact. These papers also may have the advantage of wicking electrolyte along the electrode plates. This wicking may help battery performance. These pasting papers in the battery should have adequate wickability and tensile strength, including in the harsh chemical environment within the battery. These and other characteristics and improvements of pasting papers are addressed.